


Peach

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poor Dean Winchester, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Peach

"Were you saying?"  
Dean opened to say something, but the words did not come out of his mouth: it happened every damn time he looked ... there.  
Not that Sammy did it on purpose, but it was like moving a red rag in front of a bull, damn it.  
"I lost my train of thought..."  
"But it's an important thing!"  
"I know, sorry, were you saying?"  
"Rowena!"  
Dean tapped his forehead. "Quite right!"  
Even a few days before, the damned Rowena had laughed secretly, when she saw Dean's gaze slip down Sam's back and stare at his ass.  
It is not his fault, if he has a real fixation he likes to look at it and ... even touch it if he can: it reminds him of a smooth and soft peach.  
When he puts his hands on the top - for Dean it is heaven, sometimes he likes to spank him or others leave marks on him (even if Sam is not very happy).  
The blood flows a little too far to the south, to some memory that has to do with the table of the Literate Men and a Sam lying on that ...  
It should be more discreet ... shit.  
"When are you finished, maniac?" Sam retorts, raising an eyebrow.  
Then he gives a pelvis shot, shaking his ass.  
Dean's face turns red, highlighting the freckles on his face.  
He's fucked up.  
Really fucked up.  
  
Author Note: ... I ask for forgiveness. I love Rowena ... ahahaha.


End file.
